The Creation Dilemma
by vcawarrior15
Summary: As Phineas recovers from a sick bug, he starts on the biggest adventure he has taken yet, even out somethings about himself.  Sorry, still working on descriptions  Rated T to be safe.
1. Sick Day

**As Phineas recovers from a sick bug, someone appears…**

Man, those Fireside girls know how to make someone feel better. When Isabella found out I was sick, she called an emergency Fireside Girl meeting back at the lodge. The reason was they all had to be there in order to ask Mrs. Fireside to use the super secret recipe, guaranteed to help cure anything that you might have. When Mrs. Fireside heard the situation, she agreed give the list of ingredients to Isabella. She then came back and, with the help of my mom, made the soup.

I thought it was kind of sweet that Isabella made soup just for me but I thought she was just being nice, but when she came up with the other Fireside Girls and Mom to feed me, it felt kind of awkward. The real reason was because the stuff tasted awful! The whole troop had to hold down my arms and legs while mom got a funnel and poured the stuff down my throat. After nearly throwing up, I had the instant wanting to just pass out asleep, which I did. When everybody saw me fall asleep, they left. Isabella wanted to stay and make sure that I got better, but Mom wanted to make sure she didn't catch what I had.

After I woke up, I felt amazingly better, like I hadn't been sick at all. I looked around and remembered that Ferb was going to help Baljeet with a project today and wouldn't be around till dinner. So I now have the rest of the day to just lie around in my room just to make sure I don't spread my germs.

"Oh, there you are Perry," I said as he walked in the room. He looked at me and then looked at the clock, then back on me and growled. "No, I've been sick for most of the day, but I had some soup and now I feel better." He walked over to my bed, jumped up, and sat next to me. I rubbed his back and he growled with pleasure. I smiled and now considering going to catch up on some more sleep.

All of a sudden, this bright light appeared in my room, with what I guess was a dimensional vortex radiating from the center. Then a man dressed in white stepped out of the vortex with his head covered by light green cloak. As he stepped into my room, the dimensional vortex disappeared and everything was quiet. I looked at the man, trying to see his face, but I couldn't get a good shot. Perry was up on his feet, growling at the man. He chuckled at the sight.

"Hello Phineas. Hello Perry." My eyes must have been huge.

"How do you know my name? Why are you here?"

"That will all be explained with time, but before you can ask any questions, let me ask you one. If I told you were the only one that could save your world and that I could help you, would you trust me?"

I stared at the mystery man with the same expression as when he asked me the question, but that was far from what I was thinking. It felt like there were a million different things happening at one time. Would I trust him if I was the only one to save the world? Yes, yes I would, but what if this is a trap? What if this isn't a trap, would I be able to live with myself for not saving the world from whatever? The questions and the answers kept piling up. I had to break the stare as I grabbed my head trying to focus on one thing at a time. Then the mystery man started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"I knew that you would have that expression. It's a lot to think about. The guilt, the shame, the doubt, it's a lot to take in."

"Okay, if I can ask you a few questions, can I then give you my answer to your question?"

"I guess that seems fair. Alright ask away." He replied as he removed his hood letting it fall to his shoulders. That I got a look at him for the first time, he looked familiar. He was kind of tall and lanky. He had mixed of colors in his short, nearly buzzed cut hair of white, gray and black, with the predominant color being gray, with the same color pattern being on his goatee.

"All right first, who are you?"

"That I can't tell you right now, but I can tell what I am. I am what is called a creator."

"A Creator, like God?"

"No, that implies that I am God, which I am not. There are many different dimensions, as I know you are aware. Of all the dimensions, this dimension is one of the most advanced only because of people like me. We creators are very creative and this is one of our favorite worlds."

"Then what should I call you?"

"You can call me… Jeff." This guy was sounding more and more like someone I had met before; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Like I said, I am a creator. I know many things about you and everything else on this world. I know your past and your present. The only thing I don't know is your future."

"Why is that?"

He sighed as he thought about his answer. "I am not the only creator. In fact many of us come together in pairs. My partner has a small ability to see the future like me, but his vision of your future is quite grim. I am here to help you possibly change it for the better, but I can't do it for you. Only you can make it better."

That last statement answered the last question I had. I was wondering why he needed me to trust him in the first place, but now it was clear. "Okay I will go with you. I don't want something bad to happen if I can do something about it."

He smiled. "Good, I knew you would choose the right thing. Actually I could have made you come with me but I wanted to see what you would choose. Now that you're over being sick," he said, the dimensional vortex reappearing behind him as he spoke, "come with me. We have a lot to do and a little time to do it in."

I jumped up and was walking to the man when Perry growled at Jeff. We both turned and the man started talking back with Perry. I couldn't believe I was listening to a man talk with my platypus. When they had finished talking, he turned to me and suggested that Perry come with us.

"But won't Perry be in danger?"

"Oh, I think that you'll find that he can take care of himself in due time."So I picked up Perry as we walked into the vortex, wondering what I was getting myself into.

~~~~~ **What's going to happen to Phineas? Find out next chapter~~~~**


	2. Prep room

When we stepped out of the portal, we were in a large, white room. I guess it was a room. White went in all directions with no change in sight. "What is this place?"

"This place is where anyone participating in dimensional travel comes and prepares themselves for the tools they need for that particular dimension."

"But why are we here?"

"Well first, I don't think you are going to need to walk around in your pjs during this do you?"

I looked down and realized that he was right. I hadn't changed out of my pjs because I had been sick since I woke up this morning.

"Might I suggest a new look? Something different because this may be the start of the change of everything." With that he snapped his fingers and rows and rows of clothing appeared out of nowhere, sliding into place until they came to a stop. "Pick anything and take your time."

I took his advice with a new outfit. I grabbed a black "Baljeetles" print shirt, one with all of our faces on it. Jeff eyed me when I picked an orange vest from a suit.

"What, I like orange?"

"Yes, yes you do."

I next picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black and white Converse sneakers. He snapped his fingers and a dressing booth appeared. I quickly ran inside to change. As I was changing, I heard a rustling noise watching the racks of clothes go away through a small opening at the top the dressing room door, and a singular rack took their place. I couldn't see what was on the rack due to the dressing room door, but as I walked out in my new outfit, Jeff raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well, that is a new look for you."

"Yes, yes it is," was my reply as I had my pjs in my hand. He took them from me and they disappeared.

"Your clothes have been sent back to room."

That made me remember everyone back home. "Wait, won't everybody start worrying when they see that I am gone?"

"No, the task at hand has given me the ability to pause time in your dimension. When you return home, it'll still be the time when I first came."

Knowing that everything was okay for now, I looked at the rack.

There was a plain white cloak; just like the one that Jeff was wearing. There was also what appeared to be a small earpiece, a belt and scabbard, and a red gemmed ring with a golden band. First, he took the cloak off the rack and gave it to me.

"This cloak has the ability to change to the wearer's choosing. I personally like the green color myself." I put it on and changed it to a dark blue color. He smiled as he shook his head. "You don't change much on what your favorite things are, do you? You kept the orange color of your old shirts in the vest and now you changed the cloak to the same color as your shoes and pants."

"Some things are hard to change."

He smiled as he took the earpiece. "This earpiece is a communication device. With this, you can think something and it will change into a sound pattern which is then sent to the other earpiece, which I am wearing right now."

He turned his head and I saw the earpiece in his ear. I put it in my ear, but it felt like nothing was there. "_Pretty cool isn't it?_" I looked back at Jeff but his mouth hadn't moved. I realized that he was helping me get used to the change having to speak everything to being able to talk with my mind.

"Now let's keep going," he said talking out loud. He went to the scabbard and picked it up.

I put it on and reached toward the scabbard, trying to figure out what was in it. I pulled out…"A pencil?"

"Yes, in my dimension, a creator uses the pencil as an everyday tool. With it there is no limit to what he can create. He is only limited by his imagination. Say you want to have an apple. All you do is take out your pencil and draw an apple and it will materialize into a real, edible apple." With that he took at his pencil and drew an apple. He gave it to me and told me to try it.

As I took a bite, the most delicious apple I had ever eaten in my life was what I was eating. I quickly devoured the whole thing, down to the core. Jeff just laughed as I drew a trash can and threw it away.

"Finally, you will need this." He reached and took the ring of the shelf. "This ring will change your signature as a human enough that the pencil will work in my dimension, because only creators can use it there."

I put on my hand and watched as it changed from a ruby ring with a gold band to a sapphire gem with a platinum band.

"Again with the blue," was the response from Jeff as he saw the change. I just shrugged it off as he kept talking. "Not only with this ring change your genetic signature, it will also glow with the imaginative power of the wearer. I noticed that it is nearly a flashlight on your finger."

I looked back at the ring, realizing that now it was a bright blue due to the light. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow. There are two more things about the ring. It can sense the imaginative power of others. The closer you get, it will start to blink."

I walked next to Jeff and it started to blink rapidly.

"It will also make anything you draw more realistic, and realism is very important if you are going to go relatively unnoticed. It is quite easy to spot non creators and their creations in my dimension."

"So there may be other humans in your world?"

"Yes, but the problem is that you must go unnoticed because not everyone likes humans coming to my dimension. Some have a certain disliking for you."

"Me? Why would they not like me?"

He sighed and a look of seriousness came on his face. "You were born with as much creative ability as many creators, even surpassing many creators, and some creators are very jealous. They would have you removed before we even got our mission started, but that is not going to happen, is it Kaleb?"

"Kaleb, what kind of name is that?" He shrugged.

"I like that name and not many people in the creator world are named that so it'll be different but won't give you away. One more thing I need to remind you of before we go. I know that you will probably have many questions based on what we see. You must remember to only ask question through the ear piece. Asking too many questions out loud might set you out of the ordinary, attracting _unwanted_ attention. Now, are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I had a new look, my pet platypus, and a mission that my whole world would soon depend on. "I'm ready. I know that it's going to be tough, but I'd rather try and save everyone that not do anything."

He smiled at me. "That's the Phineas that everyone knows and loves." The dimensional vortex returned and he turned and put his hood back on his head, and I followed suit. We steeped through the portal and I found myself in a new and amazing place.


	3. A whole new world?

**Ch. 3: Phineas is with Jeff in the world of the creators, but something seems slightly familiar…**

I looked around and what I saw amazed me. The people were dressed in normal clothes, but they all seemed to glow in bright neon, fluorescent color. They also were wearing the cloaks that Jeff and I were wearing. The buildings were outlined in color, but the buildings themselves were a fluorescent black. The sidewalks and roads were all black except for the edges and lines, which were set off by a bright yellow color. I looked for a street sign to see where we were, and I found one, but what it read made me gasp. "Wait, you have a Maple Drive here too?"

Jeff just shrugged. "That's not the only thing that we have here that would be familiar. The setup of our world is nearly exactly like yours, except obviously for the fluorescent color of everything." He started walking and followed, looking at the houses down the street. "When my partner and I got here, other creators were discussing a major change to the set up of the area. They had already decided on the color changes, but they didn't have an idea for the city. We both looked through the ideas and realized none of them were very good. So we looked at your world and suggested it as the idea, and everyone agreed, so now, the area that we will be in has the exact same layout of the Tri-State are back home. We stopped on the sidewalk, and he turned toward a house. "This is my house. It's my favorite." I looked at the house, and suddenly realized… it was my house!

"You live in my house?"

"Hey, it has a great layout, has a good neighborhood, and has enough room for a guy to let his imagination grow. I think you would agree with that."

I nodded my head. "So if we are in the Tri-State area, are any of my friends here?"

"No, no they are not, but that is probably for the better. They were also born with a great sense of imagination, and with a large influx of imaginative power that you all together posses would cause the security detail to send you guys back before we get anywhere. Let's go, we have some stuff to talk about." With that he took at his pencil and quickly drew a red sports car.

"A Corvette? Isn't that a little show offy?"

"No, no it isn't."

I shrugged and got in beside him, placing Perry in the back seat. He drove through the city, stopping at one of the best places in Danville, the Danville Park. We got out of car and started walking in the park. I turned to see where we parked so I could remember later, but there was a stunning lack of car when I looked. "Uhh, what happened to the car?"

"Oh, here in my dimension, when we draw something, after it has been used for its intended purpose, it disappears, always allowing you to create more things without everything getting cluttered. If they didn't disappear, it would be nearly impossible to do anything because it would be too cluttered." Jeff replied, continuing to walk to our destination.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Well, we're heading to my favorite place to get away and just relax and think about everything. It'll take a little bit to get there."

"Hey, why don't we take a more fun way to get there?" I took out the pencil he gave and drew a pair of hover boards. I smiled at my creation, giving one to Jeff. He was a bit uneasy. He didn't have to say anything about it; the look on his face said it for him. He got on and he silently led the way to his favorite spot in Danville Park, the tree next to the pond in the center of the park. We got off the hover boards, and like Jeff said, they disappeared. Jeff looked around, looking franticly at all the people that could have seen us floating around.

"Jeff, what is such big deal? You're acting like Candace when she accidently threw that party earlier this summer."

"Listen, despite our high amount of creativity, the amount of times that we 'break out' and advance past the current stage of invention in the other worlds, especially yours, is very few. Even though we know we are on a 'higher' plane than most humans, we don't flaunt it on a regular occasion. _Look around you. Even though only a few people saw us, you have attracted quite a bit of attention for yourself."_

I looked around, and he was right. The few people that saw us where looking at us, and whispering to each other. Some even pointed at us, but most appeared at ease with our hover board trip, so I just let it go. I looked around and just remembered that I hadn't picked up Perry before we got to the center of the park.

"Oh crud, have you seen Perry? I think we left him back at front of the park. I know, I'll use this," I took out the pencil and made a Perry locater.

"Uhh Phinea- I mean Kaleb, what is that?" Jeff asked, again looking to see how many people saw me draw up a new creation.

"This is a Perry locater. This device will send out a frequency that has the exact same sound as a platypus growl. The growling sound is actually a message that only platypusrs' can understand. The message will say, 'Perry, where are you?' If Perry replies, his growl will come back to us, where we can go and find him before something bad happens to him."

Jeff's look of concern was slowly growing. He realized what was about to happen, but I didn't.

"Kaleb, I don't think this is a good idea. Maybe we should just look for him the old fashioned way. Besides he runs off every day to some location. I'm sure he will be able to take care of himself."

For I think the first time in my life, I began to get angry. The fury was starting to build in my system. "Jeff, not only is he my pet, he is also one of the best friends that I have. He is always a great listener, and I can tell him anything and he won't tell anybody. He always seems to be happy. I just look at him and what I guess is his smile, and no matter if I'm feeling a little sad or the day is just a good one, looking at him makes the day even better. He means more to me than anyone could think, and I am not going to let him run around in this dimension alone. No, I'm going to find him and I'm going to do it my way."

I activated the device, and the platypus growl went out in all directions. Since everyone could hear it, they turned in our directions. The only problem was more and more people started looking directly at us, and they were getting increasingly suspicious about me. Well that was what Jeff was thinking. The return came back from the direction close to the tallest building in Danville. I drew a teleporter to instantly go to the location of the reply. I quickly got in and pushed the door close button. As it was closing, Jeff tried to stop me.

"Phineas, you need to stop. You're putting yourself in danger. This could be a trap."

"I don't care. I'm going to save Perry and that's that."

The teleporter disappeared, taking me to the location indicated on the locater.

**Ohh, what's going to happen to everybody**

**Also, I put up a new poll question. Please vote**


	4. Meet the Partner

Jeff stared at where the teleporter that Phineas had made used to be. Now, he shook his head and looked around to check his surroundings. Everyone was staring at him; a few even had their own pencils out, ready to defend themselves if they needed to. Once a few goons began to arrive, the crowd started drain thin.

"All right boys, tell him I'm on the way. I'm heading there right now." Jeff said, not amused at the creations he saw circling him. Immediately, half of the men went back to their headquarters, while the other half "escorted" Jeff back to their creator, one that Jeff knew all too well.

The teleporter arrived and the disappeared as soon as Phineas stepped out of his creation. He happened to be standing in front of the largest building in Danville, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

"I wonder if the building is called the same thing back home." Phineas thought out loud. He shrugged it off, and looked at his Perry locater one more time, with the dot on the screen radiating from somewhere inside the building. Phineas let the locater disappear because he knew that Perry was inside, now all he had to do was find him. Phineas ran inside and began a frantic search for his pet.

It took some time, but Phineas had gone through nearly every room in the building. He was sweating and breathing heavily, arriving at the last room in the building, a sign on the front saying "Doofenshmirtz."

"He has to be here, he just has to." Phineas pushed the door open, and walked into an unlit room. As soon as Phineas walked in, the door slammed shut behind him, echoing through the pitch black room.

"Perry, you in here boy, Perry?" Phineas asked into the darkness. A light came on in the middle of the room, shining down on what looked like a pet carrier, with the door facing away from Phineas. He walked over to the cage, and opened the door, reaching inside hoping that his pet was inside, which to his delight, he was. Phineas smiled and closed his eyes as he hugged his platypus. Perry growled back, and then started slowly fading away. Phineas started feeling the weight change in Perry, and was completely horrified as his pet was now fading away in front of his eyes.

"Perry! No, Perry!" Phineas could feel the tears filling his eyes, and they started flowing freely as soon as the pet had completely disappeared. Phineas just sank to his knees, overcome from fatigue and sorrow. He had never felt as low as he did at that moment. The only moment that had come close was the time when didn't know how they were going to get off that island earlier that summer. Phineas lost focus, he thought about curling up in a ball and crying his pain away.

A small chuckle had come from the black, causing Phineas to snap back to reality.

"Who's there? What have you done with Perry?" Phineas snapped as he jumped to his feet.

"Done with him? My dear Phineas, you are mistaken." The voice had a thick accent, from where Phineas couldn't tell. A figure walked into view, the figure happened to belong to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "That 'Perry' was only a decoy to get you here. I must say it worked perfectly, even fooling your locater, which was how I made it."

Phineas' rage was increasing. He had been tricked, and now it felt like he was being mocked. In his anger, he took out his pencil and drew the only thing that he could think of at that point, an old- fashioned long sword. Nothing special but it was just what Phineas wanted. He wanted to spill this guy's guts on the floor.

Doofenshmirtz could feel the anger radiating from Phineas."Hey kid, calm down. No need to get upset."

That sent Phineas over the edge. He lunged at Doofenshmirtz, swinging the sword with all his might. Doofenshmirtz dodged the thrust, but Phineas again swung at the doctor. He was angry for being tricked, upset not knowing where Perry was, he was just angry at everything. He kept at Doofenshmirtz, but he did not land a single blow. No matter what he did, Doofenshmirtz easily dodged it. In one last attempt, Phineas raised the sword above his head, planning on cutting the doctor in half, but halfway through the swing, Doofenshmirtz grabbed the sword. He ripped it from Phineas' hand and threw it away, the sword disappearing into the black.

Phineas was dumbfounded. He sank to his knees, exhausted. He had just thrown everything he could at him, but got nowhere. Doofenshmirtz walked and knelt in front of the boy, making him look into his face.

"Listen, I just want to talk," said Doofenshmirtz with a small amount of concern, layered with a bit of command applied to the statement. Phineas wanted to lash out and punch him in the face, but was so spent that he just stared back at the man.

"How about I change real quick, maybe it will help cool you down."

Doofenshmirtz stood up and snapped his fingers. Instantly he began to change, and when the transformation was complete, Phineas still just stared at him, taking in every detail. The man had brown hair that was just in a messy shape on his head. There happened to be a slight change of hair color next to his ears, but not much. There as a small beard with a large patch on his chin with a mixture of red, brown and little shade of gray in the hair. His green brown eyes were set off by the dark colors in his polo/ Hawaiian shirt. His own cloak was only white, but it seemed to match him well. Phineas looked at his hand, and watched as the ring blinked away at the man standing in front of him. He also saw a small earpiece like the one Jeff and himself had. There was something about him, like when Phineas met Jeff earlier in the day. It was a sense of familiarity, like he had also met the new guy before.

"Listen," he started, his voice sounding completely different than before, "I know you're upset."

"Shocking discovery, Einstein, what was your first clue?" Phineas snapped.

"Anyway," the man said, rolling his eyes, "Like I said, I just wanted to talk, just not with the other guy that was with you."

"Why couldn't Jeff be with us? Why does it matter?"

"Because I didn't agree with Dan's methodology," answered a familiar voice from the black.

Phineas had been so focused on Dan that he failed to realize that Jeff had come in, still being escorted by Dan's goons. "Was it really necessary to have that many goons?"

"What, I only made the few that are here right now."

"Back at the park, there were double the amount, and when I told them to go tell you that I was coming, half split off and headed this direction, and these guys "helped me along".

"That's weird; I wonder what the deal is."

Both Dan and Jeff started thinking, trying to figure out the answer. Suddenly, it clicked for both of them, the answer on that did not appear to be good.

"_Oh no, not them."_

"_It has to be, who else would be able to attempt and pull this off."_

Phineas was getting confused and fast. "Will someone please tell me what is going on!" shouted the young boy.

Both of the creators looked at Phineas with a look of shock which quickly changed to a look of seriousness.

"_Do you remember when I told you that some people don't like humans coming here, especially ones that are as creative as they are_?" asked Jeff. Phineas nodded in reply. _"Well, most of those that think that way grouped together and formed what they call the S.C.I.L.L.Z, the Society of Creators In Leagues that Like Zombies."_

"_What do zombies have to do with any of this?" Phineas asked._

"_They don't, the group just like zombie movies," replied Dan. "Anyway, they are a group of creators that even though separately they are not that powerful, but since they are grouped together, they are just as powerful as Jeff and myself combined. They must have felt the changes in the amount of creativity when you came and when you started creating things, like the hover boards and the teleporter, they created goons that looked exactly like the ones that I had made, and used them to collect data on those near the anomalies. Now that they know Jeff was involved, they will be coming here quickly looking for me, and we can't let that happen."_

"_Why not, why is it such a big deal?" Phineas questioned._

"You are the big deal!" yelled the two creators. Phineas covered his ears from the outburst. It took a minute, but then it clicked for him.

"So what's going to happen if they find me here?"

"Well, they will only be able to send you back home, most likely after they torture you. Like I said, they don't like humans, especially ones that are more powerful than themselves, so I imagine that it would be one of the most painful things that you will ever have to feel." Jeff answered flatly.

"Well, if they are going to come here, we don't need to stay and wait. Isn't there a place where we can go that will be safe for a little while?" asked Phineas.

The two creators looked at each other, both knowing the possibly safest place that they could go.

"We could go there." Suggested Dan

"I think that we have to. There is no real other choice, I think that he will be there to." Jeff replied

"I know he is. He's a creature of habit. Even though this is not his world, it's built exactly like it, so he's going to go there." Dan added.

Phineas gave a quizzed look at the two talking back and forth in front of him, which they noticed.

"What? We're agreeing on where to go." Dan answered the look of the 10 year old.

"Whatever, I just don't like the idea of being sitting ducks. Can we please just go to this place and think of a way to get out of this mess?"

"That's what we're doing, and this time we're taking a low profile. That means no hover boards, no jet powered anything, nothing." Jeff commanded.

Phineas didn't like that idea, but he knew now was not the time to argue over their safety. They exited the room, took the elevator down to the street, and started heading in the direction of the safe spot. It wasn't that far, actually all they did was walk over to a sewer drain, and making sure no one was looking, they jumped through, landing on an oddly shaped hovercraft.

"I thought you guys said no 'out there' means of travel?" complained the red head.

"We aren't. This was already here." Dan replied, more or less ignoring the question as much as answering it.

Phineas was confused, but didn't really care anymore so they rode in silence to an entrance to the safe spot. Once they were there, they got out while Jeff transformed into his alternate persona. The man that was now in front of them was on older gentlemen, well at least by his hair color. It was a pure white, cut with a straight buzz. His nose was quite big with a thick white moustache underneath it. His wardrobe had changed to match the color of his cloak. Jeff walked over to the wall and a series of scanners pooped out. First, he placed his hand on a scanner, then an eye scan, followed by a voice recognition test.

"Name?" asked the computer.

"Major Monogram," replied Jeff.

"Access granted. Welcome back."

Jeff walked calmly through the wall as if nothing was there, disappearing on the other side. Dan followed him through the wall, and Phineas not wanting to look stupid, followed them into the O.W.C.A lair. The room was a huge open space with gadgets and technology everywhere. The one thing that made it different was that everything was an awfully weird shape, almost like it was Perry's silhouette.

"Uhh… guys, where are we?" asked Phineas.

"We are in one of the safest places in this world, and yours. This is the lair for the best agent of the Organization Without a Cool Acronym or O.W.C.A. You know him very well." Dan stated as Jeff was heading toward a giant computer in the middle of the room.

"I do? Where is he?" As soon as the question was out of his mouth, a beaver tail smacked Dan in the side of the face. A platypus in a fedora landed on his back feet, and lunged at the creator. Before Perry could continue trying to defend his base, Jeff stepped in.

"Agent P, it's alright. He's with me." Jeff called out, causing Perry to let go of Dan before he got hurt.

Phineas was stunned at the sight. He had just watched Perry kick a grown man's butt, was standing on his hind legs, and was wearing a fedora. Perry was a little wary about who his owner would react. He just had his secret revealed, not knowing how that was going to affect their relationship. The two of them just stared at each other, neither one not really knowing what to do or say.

"I'm a little busy here; I think you need to explain the situation." Jeff, having changed back to his regular form, called out from the computer, typing away on the keyboard.

Dan dusted himself off, and walked to the pet and his owner, both looking for an explanation.

"Alright Phineas, here's the deal. Like we said Perry is not just a mindless platypus like everyone assumes. He is a highly trained secret agent that fights evil in the Tri-State area every day." Dan started explaining.

"So that's where he goes every day. Now I guess I don't have to ask where he is all the time."

"Yes, but according to O.W.C.A. regulations back on your world, you finding out about Perry's secret is cause for immediate memory removal, which is both expensive and something that none of us want to happen." Perry nodded in agreement.

"So what are you guys going to do? Are you going to erase my memory?

"No, no we're not. You see we we're about to make it to were you found out about Perry's secret, so it's not a big deal anymore."

"Oh, good. Wait, what? What do you mean you guys were going to let me know about Perry's secret? How would you have known that?"

Before Dan could answer him, Jeff called from the computer. "Everyone, come here. You should look at this."

Everyone gathered around the computer, as Jeff was looking on, expressing a lot of worry on his face.

"This is not good. The fake agents that saw us in the park have already reported everything. The S.C. I.L.L.Z. members have made an army, searching everywhere for us. They've already broken into Dan's home," pointing at a video feed in the top left of the screen, "and because they recognized me from the park, they already have units heading this way."

"Well, that's not good. How long until they get here?"

Unfortunately, they didn't have to wait long. A loud knocking could be heard from the multiple entrances.

"I thought this was one of the safest places in either of our worlds."

"It is, but the amount of creativity that you are radiating made it easier to track you down, causing them to find us here." Jeff said, turning off the computer.

The knocking had already changed to a banging as the army on the outside was now trying to break into the lair. Dan had turned into the Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Jeff had turned back into Major Monogram. All three characters pulled out their pencils and Perry just took a defense martial arts stance, everyone ready to defend themselves from the coming onslaught.


	5. The Gauntlet

The army was on the other side of all the entrances to Perry's lair, moments away from descending upon the group. Jeff and Dan were in their alternate personas, Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, with Phineas at their side and Perry in his agency hat, all preparing for the fight that they knew was waiting for them.

They didn't have to wait long, as after a few moments the doors of one of the entrances crashed in followed by the army sent for them. The whole gang quickly leapt into action, each drawing up their own weapon that was to their own preference. Phineas drew a set of swords much like the one he drew when he attacked Dan earlier that day. Jeff and Dan both drew a ray gun that was almost the exact same, except one was O.W.C.A. issue. Perry remained as calm as he could be, taking a defensive martial arts stance, ready to fight off the whole army by himself.

Once the created army reached a certain number, they advanced on the small group. The group retaliated, destroying everything in their path. Creations were disappearing left and right, rays were going everywhere, beaver tails were swinging in every direction. It was pure chaos. The battle raged for the longest time, but the army kept coming in more and more. Perry was the first to be captured. Eventually a pattern to Perry's fighting pattern was found, and when Perry was drop kicking a creation to nothing, 2 more grabbed his arms and two more grabbed his feet. They quickly hog tied the platypus and threw him inside a pet carrier. Jeff and Dan were the next to go. They were back to back firing their ray guns in all directions, but the creations had gotten so close that they were able to knock the weapons out of their hands. Before the creations could capture the two creators, they changed back into their real forms, causing the creations to only be able to detain the pair. Phineas was the last one, having run out of energy from fighting so hard. He had the sword in his left hand knocked out halfway through the fight, allowing him to focus on his right, but the sheer number of enemies made Phineas slow to where he couldn't fight anymore. In fact, he passed out from sheer exhaustion.

**PPOV**

My head told me to wake up. It screamed at me to stop lying around and start fighting back. I couldn't understand what was going on. I could hear screaming and yelling coming from everywhere, like I was in some kind of arena. I opened my eyes, but when I did, all I could see was black. I tried to move my arms to get rid of what I guess were some kind of black bag, but when I tried I felt the pull of straps. Judging from the ringing around me, I had been restrained to metal posts, my arms and feet pulled apart in a spread eagle formation, by length of chain with straps around my wrist, apparently for comfort. Trying to find out what was going on around me, I tried thinking out, hoping that Jeff or Dan could hear me.

"_Hello, can you guys here me?"_

"_Loud and clear Phineas." They responded._

"_Where are you guys? Where am I?"_

"_Unfortunately, not the best place in the world. We are across from you, we've been strapped to these chairs, forced to watch you because we're your creators." Jeff answered for the two of them._

"_What, you guys are my creators?" I didn't understand, at the moment I couldn't understand much at all._

"_Phineas, like we've said before we are creators, to be more specific we are the creators of your world. Why did you think that we knew so much about the set up of this world? We created it in the image of our first creation, your world. You are in fact our finest creation, made with as much creativity as Jeff and I put together." Dan answered._

"_Well I'm glad that you guys made me that way, I guess… but why did you guys want to bring me here if you knew whatever going to happen could happen."_

"_That's what we wanted to talk to you about. You see even though we are the creators of you and your world, we are still under command of others."_

"_Who is that?"_

Before either one could answer me, a voice boomed over the loud speaker, silencing the entire crowd that was there.

"Greetings all creators, we are so glad that you could join us today." Said the voice.

Most people in the crowd started to boo the speaker, but I could still hear a few claps over the din.

"You all have been gathered here today. A human has come to our world."

Once he said that, the bag was ripped off my head, the light blinding me for a few seconds. Once I had gotten adjusted to the light, I could finally see my surroundings. I looked around and realized that I was in fact in some kind of arena, like the Coliseum. There was a huge crowd all dressed in the cloaks that I guess all creators were wearing. I looked in front of me, Dan and Jeff and were sitting there tied up like they had said they were, a look of sorrow on their faces. Next to and behind them were the creations that we hadn't destroyed back at Perry's lair, one of them holding a cage with Perry inside.

The voice continued, "This human is Phineas Flynn, creation of our very own Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh." From the looks of it, nearly everybody in the crowd had heard of me or at least of them. When they announced who were, the whole crowd seemed to cheer for us. That made me smile, but it angered the announcer.

"Silence!" yelled the speaker, with the crowd quickly following his instructions. "This Phineas Flynn is not only here illegally, but has also committed many crimes, the highest of which, impersonating a creator."

"That is only because you would have had him banished back to his world before we could even start!" Yelled Jeff. One of the creations next to Jeff pulled back his hand and slapped Jeff across the face. Jeff instantly had a look of anger, along with the big red hand print.

"The only reason that you are doing this is because you know that he has as much power as any of you! If you all weren't together, this wouldn't be happening." called out the co-creator. Two of the other goons took a handkerchief and wrapped it across both of their mouths.

"Your input will be of no merit at this time," Replied the speaker. "For the multitude of crimes committed by Phineas Flynn and his creators, they will serve the maximum punishments that they can receive." The crowd showed their support of the idea with an endless supply of boos. "Because Dan and Jeff are creators, no physical harm can come upon them by our hands. They will be sentenced to watch the punishment of Phineas Flynn, as per the law. And as for Phineas Flynn, his punishment will be the Gauntlet." The entire crowd gasped. There was not one creator that ever wanted to endure or even watch someone receive the Gauntlet. Hearing Phineas' punishment enraged Dan and Jeff even more. They started to try and escape the bonds that held them to their chairs, but the S.C.I.L.L.Z. members knew what they were up against and made the bonds for the co-creators stronger than they could break.

"_Guys, I may not know much about this world and its completely crazy justice system, but when everybody here suddenly freaks out that I'm going to get punished with the Gauntlet, it's not good so, what the heck is the Gauntlet!" asked Phineas._

"_It's the most physically painful thing that anybody could possibly be punished with. It is an increasing amount of painful activities. There was only one person that even had to receive this punishment, but he was set free on the condition that he became a slave to the S.C.I.L.L.Z."_

"_So that means I could die from this?"_

"_We have no idea; the punishment has never been executed. Knowing S.C.I.L.L.Z, they will let you free to only let you be their slave for the rest of your life, but you're not going to chicken out like that. We made you above bribery."_

"_No matter how many times I hear that, it'll still sound creepy. The whole "we created" or "we made" thing, it's still weird."_

"_Listen Phineas, this is serious. You don't have to do this. When they give a last chance to defend yourself, say that we want to take the punishment. We honestly do, we don't want to see you get hurt."_

I blocked any thoughts so I could think to myself. I didn't want to go through this, but I didn't want Dan and Jeff to get hurt. Something else came to my mind, maybe if I did this, the S.C.I.L.L.Z. guys would never do this again. Maybe they would see that humans, especially creative humans, aren't that bad. Maybe I could get it to where there didn't have to be any secrets, there didn't have to be any punishments. Maybe I could do this so that no one would ever have to do this again. I knew what my decision was; nothing was going to change my mind.

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_No, I'm going to do this. I can't explain why but I think that I have to do this. Nothing you can say is going to change my mind."_

"_Phineas don't do this. You could be killed."_

"_I know that, but I've got to do this."_

Dan and Jeff stared at Phineas. They knew they weren't going to stop him. They made him that way.

"Now Phineas, you can escape the Gauntlet, and suffer no injury on one condition. You must become a servant under the command of S.C.I.L.L.Z. for the rest of your life. What is your decision?

Phineas looked up from the ground and stared across at his creators. With one last look of confidence, "I will take the Gauntlet."

Everyone in the crowd gasped, Dan and Jeff just looked away, the pain and sorrow was evident in their eyes. The entire S.C.I.L.L.Z. group that was there, including the announcer was flustered, surprised at his decision.

"Ar- are you sure about that? There is a significant chance that you will be permanently crippled, even worse?"

"I know the possibilities, and I still choose the Gauntlet."

"*Sigh* All right, commence with the Gauntlet."

The crowd went from being silent to a continuous boo. They loved to see punishments, but nothing like the Gauntlet. Even more prevalent was that it was a kid they were punishing.

"Level 1"

By default, two of the created goons were chosen to deliver the punishment. None of the S.C.I.L.L.Z. Members wanted to deliver the punishment, even though they were perfectly fine with delivering the sentence. The goons approached the sentenced, removed his shirt to expose his torso, reared back and began beating on the red-head. After 2 minutes of continuous beating, the goons were stopped, level 1 of the gauntlet being completed.

Phineas was a mess. He had bruising everywhere on his chest and torso. His face was red, his lip and nose was bleeding and left was turning purple and swelling shut. Phineas hadn't gotten a beating that bad since Buford beat him up when he was 8, and that was nowhere near as painful as this was.

"Level 2"

As two new goons appeared, each one bringing a thick wooden stick, similar to that of a broom handle, another ripped the clothing of of Phineas torso and back, exposing the flesh of the red-head. The beating began and lasted for another 2 minutes. Phineas was starting breath heavily, many red lines appearing across his chest and back. Jeff and Dan were crying, everytime that Phineas was getting hit, they were screaming apologies and asking for forgiveness. During the slight break, Phineas looked up at his creators, his gaze saying, "I don't blame you. Everything will be fine." That hurt the creators even more, knowing that Phineas was doing this for a reason, even though they didn't know why.

"Level 3"

Two goons carried out a thick table. Another set of goons behind them carried 2 2x4s and a giant hammer. The first set of goons set the table down and untied Phineas' left hand while the other goons set one of the boards on the table. They placed Phineas' hand on top of the first board and then placed the second on top. After making sure his hand wouldn't slip from between the boards, one of the goons picked up the hammer, raised it up, and smashed it down on top of the two boards with as much force as possible, crushing Phineas' hand. Then he passed the hammer to another goon and he slammed the hammer on top of the boards. Each of the 4 goons did this, and when the last goon was done, they secured Phineas' left hand to the post, which now the tips of his fingers were red and hurt a lot more than they looked. They then went and did the same thing to his right hand, the pain pulsating from his fingertips up his arm. Phineas didn't want to move his fingers, he was pretty sure they might be broken. In fact, he had at least 3 breaks on each hand.

Some of the people in the crowd were starting to tear up at the sight that they were watching. No wanting to watch, but being forced to, Dan and Jeff were wincing everytime that the hammer hit the boards.

"Level 4"

Out from the ground, a pair of hoses appeared. Two new goons approached the hoses and aimed them at Phineas. The first goon opened the valve on the hose and sprayed Phineas with a continuous spray of scalding hot water, causing Phineas for the first time to cry out in pain. If the crowd were still being loud and booing the S.C.I.L.L.Z. members, or were just talking and really wanting to watch the punishment being given, they were silenced when they heard Phineas scream. The screams was almost too much for Dan and Jeff, both of them were already sad about putting Phineas through the Gauntlet, but hearing that scream caused them to go off the edge, and they began crying nearly uncontrollably. Even a few of the nicer S.C.I.L.L.Z. members were starting to get uncomfortable with the punishment.

The goon continued to spray Phineas for about 3 minutes and then shut off the eater coming through the hose. Phineas' body was covered with 1st degree burns, along with many 2nd degree burns on his chest. The second goon grabbed the second hose and began spraying Phineas with a stream of nearly frozen water. For the first few seconds, Phineas was called for the temperature change, but that quickly changed when the pain from the hot water was added to the pain now being supplied by the cold water. After the goon finished spraying the hose, he replaced the hose and the hoses returned to underneath the ground. Phineas was shaking from the extreme cold caused by the water. His chest still stung from the burns from the hot water and the continuous pelting of water on the burns didn't help the pain subside.

"Level 5"

A goon came forward and placed a collar around Phineas' neck. It seemed harmless enough, until a beep began sounding. The beeping got faster and faster and Phineas braced himself for the worst. The beeping continued until it stopped. Phineas relaxed, glad that nothing had happened, but then he was shocked. The power of the charge was not as strong as possible, the shock was only enough to raise Phineas' heart rate slightly, and still caused an excruciating amount of pain.

For the second time, Phineas cried out in pain. Most of the crowd that was there had forgone trying to enjoy the spectacle and many were now crying at the sight of the boy being tortured. For Dan and Jeff, the pain of guilt hurt nearly as much as the physical pain that Phineas was feeling. Phineas was now breathing heavily, glad that the chains were holding up his weight for him.

"Level 6"

The floor again disappeared with a large fire coming up from the ground. The heat was enough to make Phineas, Jeff and Dan sweat. From the fire a goon pulled out a rod, the part that had been in the fire was bright red. The goon slowly walked over to Phineas, allowing Phineas time to see what the rod in the fire was. To his horror, he recognized it as an old fashioned brander, like the ones used on cattle. The symbol that was on the end was an H, presumably to mean that he was a human. For the first time during the whole Gauntlet, Phineas tried to struggle against his restraints. The little strength that he had left was ineffective against the restraints, and on top of that Phineas was given another shock, this time stronger than the one before. Phineas had to struggle to not pass out. He could physically not take anymore, but he fought through it, trying to change the minds of the S.K.I.L.L.Z. members.

The goon had reached Phineas, the glow radiating from the brander in his hand. He raised his hand and Phineas closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, waiting for the pain to come. The goon took the brander and shoved hard into Phineas' stomach, the skin instantly started searing underneath the metal. The burns from the hot water spray were nothing compared to searing caused by the brander. As soon as the brander hit Phineas stomach, Phineas cried out, being in the most pain he had ever experienced. The whole crowd was now crying at the sight, the members of S.K.I.L.L.Z. were now quickly scrambling to find a way to end this punishment. They now realized what might happen to Phineas and were quickly searching for a way to stop the punishment from continuing. The goon removed the brander from Phineas stomach, a swelled up H appearing where it was on his stomach.

"Level 7"

Phineas groaned at the thought of enduring another level of the gauntlet. The only thing that helped him through was the thought that maybe that he would fix things between the S.K.I.L.L.Z. and other like minded creators and imaginative humans. Maybe this would fix the relationship; maybe this would make things better for everyone.

The area around Phineas raised slightly above the ground. While the platform rose, the metal poles that were restraining Phineas started sinking into the ground, the restraints around his ankles and wrists securing themselves to the ground. Once the pole disappeared into the floor, two halves of a spear starting surrounding Phineas, who was too exhausted to try and move with the extra slack in his chains. Once the sphere completely surrounded Phineas, a mist came up from a grate in the bottom of the sphere. The mist was mixture that was devised by the S.C.I.L.L.Z. members to increase the pain that the punished was feeling by around 10 times the amount, and they had configured it right. The open sores and bruises caused by the earlier levels were soaking in the mist around Phineas, and his body was in fact increasing the pain that Phineas was feeling. As time went on and Phineas' pain increased, he began to feel a little light headed. When designing the sphere, the S.K.I.L.L.Z. members forgot to make sure that fresh air was also mixing in with the mist. Now that most of the air had been used by Phineas, he was starting to suffocate. While still fighting the overwhelming pain, Phineas pulled his chained body to the edge of the sphere and with all the energy he could muster started to beat on the sphere with his fists. Phineas was starting to black out from the lack of oxygen and the pain, and when he got the most powerful shock yet, he could not will himself to fight it anymore, and he collapsed unconscious inside the sphere.

**Oh no, what's going to happen to our hero. Also, I claim no rights or likeness' to any characters, just the story line.**


	6. One Good Reason

Realizing something was terribly wrong, Dan and Jeff fought against their restraints holding them to the chairs with all the force they could muster. They broke loose from their chairs, quickly pulled out their pencils, and each drew a sledge hammer. They grabbed their drawn sledgehammers and before the goons could stop them, they charged at the sphere and smashed it open, the mist stopped flowing from the grate as they ran to the young boy.

"Is he okay?" Dan asked.

"He's not breathing," Jeff called out. He put his head next to Phineas' heart. "He is still alive, but I think just barely."

"We need to get him help, now." Dan said sternly.

"Let us help you." Said a group of voices.

Dan and Jeff turned and looked at the leaders of S.C.I.L.L.Z. Each one had bloodshot eyes and had a look of complete seriousness on their face.

"Don't you think that you've helped enough?" Dan snapped.

"You've put this boy, emphasis on boy, through the worst possible punishment and all of a sudden you turn around and want to help him?" Jeff asked, getting angrier with every passing moment.

"We understand that what we can never take back what we have done, but you have got to believe us. What Phineas has done today has made us realize that we are completely out of line…"

"Shocking discovery," Dan snorted angrily.

"But we never wanted to kill anybody, which is what is going to happen if we don't all help Phineas now."

"What can we do? Phineas doesn't appear to be coming to and we are going to have to think of a way to explain this back on his world." Jeff asked.

The two creators and the leaders of S.C.I.L.L.Z. looked at each other, realizing that they didn't know what to do next, until a growl from a pet platypus came from the cage. Everyone turned around and looked at the semi-aquatic mammal. The S.C.I.L.L.Z. just looked in confusion as Jeff and Dan started talking with Perry.

"What was that Perry?" asked Jeff

"_Grrrrrr._"

"You do, well what is it?"

"_Grrrrr."_

"That's not that bad. In, fact it might work." Said Dan.

"Are you guys talking with the platypus?" asked some of the S.C.I.L.L.Z. members.

"Yes, yes we are, and in fact he has just gave us the idea on how we are going to fix this," Said Jeff, picking up the young boy in his arms, "and we are going to need your help."

"Tell us what we need to do."

"Alright this is what is going to happen," Dan started as they quickly explained the plan to the S.C.I.L.L.Z. members.

Everything hurt so much, it was just too much. I had been fighting the idea of completely letting go for a while now, but I just couldn't fight it anymore. I was satisfied with doing what I did, I still wished it could have ended differently for me. I let go and I could slowly see that "light at the end of the tunnel." I sighed and walked toward it, ready to accept death.

"Where are you going?" asked a voice behind me.

I stopped and turned around to see the source of the voice. To my surprise, it was myself. "Who are you?"

"I'm you, well in a sense. I'm your voice of reason. Do you really think that dieing is going to fix things?"

"Well, I did what I wanted to accomplish, and now I'm just accepting the consequences of my actions."

"Listen to yourself. You don't want to do that."

"Sure I don't, but what else do I need to do? What is waiting for me when I go back? A never ending amount of pain, that's what's left."

"Your body will heal. Phineas, are you listening to what you're saying? This isn't you; you only think that because you didn't expect to die. There is so much to live for."

"Alright, name 1 reason, which I agree with, and I won't walk into the light." I challenged myself.

"Okay then, how about Linda and Lawrence, mom and Dad?"

"I love them, and I know they love me, but going back for them is not going to cut it."

"Okay then, how about Candace and all her friends: Stacy, Jeremy and Jenny?" asked my reason.

"First off, I'm okay with all of Candace's friends and Candace is my sister, but I can certainly live without her trying to bust me and Ferb every day."

"Speaking of Ferb, what about him and Perry, are you ok with leaving them?"

"Well, knowing that Perry is a secret agent and that he does stuff everyday that puts him in danger but he doesn't seem to ever be hurt, so I think Perry can take care of himself. Ferb is the strong, silent type, he'll make it without me. Besides, he'll have everybody else to be around him."

"Even though I am you, by everybody else you mean Buford, Baljeet, Django, Irving, Isabella and the Fireside girls?" asked my reason.

"Right, all of them will have each other. They don't need me."

My personified voice of reason just shook his head. "Oh Phineas, you little, naïve redhead. That is the one thing that lyou have suppressed longer than anyone could have imagined. There is one person who can't live without you."

"There is, who is it? And how do you know who this person is?" I questioned.

"I'm part of your subconscious, I've seen and noticed every detail of anything that you or anyone has ever done. So go ahead, take a guess. I want to see who you think it is."

"Is it Candace? I bet she couldn't go a day without trying to bust me and Ferb."

"Wrong, try again." Said myself.

"Is it Ferb? We know nearly everything about each other, but could it be that he held something from me and I didn't notice it? Could it be that with me gone that it would be impossinle for him to go on without me?" I questioned myself.

"Though it is true, would be hard for your step-brother to live without you, he will be able continue life as normal, well as normal as it could be. Try one more time."

I thought as hard as I possibly could. Who is the one person that if I was gone, that would give up on their own life? "I really don't know, who is it?"

My subconscious smacked his forehead. "You short-sighted dim wit, it's Isabella you idiotic buffoon."

"Hey, calm down, there is no need to be upset."

"Phineas, how could you have not figured it out? You noticed how she was always on cloud 9 when she was around you. Remember the day that Kermillion's comet flew over Danville."

"Yeah, when I was explaining what our plan was, she said something and when I asked her wait she said, she said, 'You had me at steaks.'"

"That's right, but I remembered what she actually said. Before she realized her mistake and said 'you had me at steaks,' she said, 'You had me at our grandchildren.' How about the time she was so excited to go on that romantic cruise."

"She was so excited, but she was kinda upset when all the stuff that me and Ferb planned were not for her."

"But if you remember, she was extremely happy to be with you. She even tried to go to the movies with you, but you were hit that weird beam that morphed you and Ferb together. Not the point, she likes you, heck she loves you. Now the real question is, how do you feel about her?"

"Well, she is my best friend. We've known each other since preschool. She has always been there for me even before Ferb moved in with us. I never think the day has really started until I hear her say, 'Watcha doin'. You know that bow in her hair. I gave it to her as a Valentine's gift when we were 5."

"I know, I was there."

"Anyway," I replied sarcastically, " I guess I never really thought about how I feel about her. I guess I like her."

"Well, name a few more ways that you like her."

"Okay, umm, I love how she is such a strong and caring leader of the Fireside Girls."

"You know, she joined the Fireside girls to impress you."

"She did?"

"Yeah, you forgot, but I remembered how shy she really was before she joined the troop in 2nd grade. After she joined, she became more outgoing, becoming more of the person that she is today. While you didn't really pay attention, I remembered that after she became the troop leader, and the Fireside girls came to help you out for the first time, the girls actually asked if you were the reason that she joined the troop, to which she replied, in a dreamy voice 'yes, yes he is.'"

"Well, I also like how she cares about everyone she comes into contact with. Everyone is her friend, no matter how well she knows you. I also love …"

"You said you love something about Isabella." My subconscious interrupted.

"Well yeah, I love stuff about Isabella."

"Okay then, now that we have established you love stuff about Isabella, the real question has come to light; Do you love Isabella?"

"Well, according to Webster's dictionary, one of the definitions of love is 'the object of such affection; a sweetheart or lover, so I guess by that definition, yes I love her."

"Yes, that is what the dictionary says. I'm more interested in the most used definition, 'strong affection or liking for someone or something.'"

"Okay, I guess that I love Isabella."

"Good, now that we have established that you and Isabella now love each other, Will you go back for her?"

"Well yeah, If anything I gotta go back and ask Isabella to forgive me for being so stupid. Hopefully she'll forgive me."

"She'll be a little upset with you, but she loves you too much to stay mad."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I'm you kelp for brains. Now, wake up, if you stay around here to long, you're never going to get her."

"Well, how do I get out of here?" I asked.

"Well, walking to the light means that you're not going back, so going toward the black is going to wake you up. Here, let me help you." My subconscious walked to me, turned me toward the black, and then literally, kicked the snott out of my butt, sending me flying toward the black, and another bright light…


	7. Home Sweet Home

"He's waking up. He's waking up!"

My eyes slowly became adjusted to the bright light in the room. I tried to figure where I was. The room had no smell, like it had been disinfected. My head was tilted to my right hand, so I could see that first. I had been hooked to an IV, the tube running up to the bag next to the bed. A heartbeat sensor had been put on my ring finger, while the rest were wrapped in bandages. I turned my attention to my other hand and was also wrapped up in bandages. I turned my focus to see the rest of this room. The walls had been painted a light green color, like pistachio pudding, with a wall of windows on the left hand side of the room. Not much more was in the room, except for what seemed like everyone on Maple Drive. On my left was Ferb, then Candace, mom and Dad. At the foot of the bed were Buford, Baljeet, Django, and Irving. On my left was the entire Fireside Girl troop with Isabella next to my head on my right, with her mom behind her. Everyone in the room had smiles on their faces, with many having tear streaks on their cheeks.

"Where am I?" I questioned the crowd.

"You're in the hospital. You've just woken up from the anesthesia." Answered Linda

"The hospital, why am I in the hospital?"

Before anyone could answer me, the doctor came into the room. "Well, I'm glad to see that Phineas is awake. You are a very lucky boy." Stated the doctor.

The voice was familiar, but I was starting to fall asleep, so I couldn't completely figure out who it was. My eyes started to close, and the doctor could see it.

"Looks like he is still tired. Let's give him some time to rest in peace. You all can wait in the lobby and when he is awake, and then you can come in small groups and talk to him."

Everyone was reluctant to leave the room, especially Ferb and Isabella, but I smiled at them and that helped out the door. As soon as the doctor closed the door behind him, I feel back asleep.

I woke up to the sound of two doctors talking softly in some chairs next to the window wall. It was dark in the room, no light coming from the window wall. I assumed it was late at night. I turned my head to see the two speaking. They heard me moving and stopped their conversation and addressed me. "Glad to see you ok, Phineas." Said the doctor from before.

"Yes, it looks like everything is ok." Added the other doctor, whose voice also sounded extremely familiar.

"Who are you two?" I asked as I sat up in my bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Well Phineas, we thought it would be easy to recognize us," said the second doctor as both stood up and walked up to the bed, their faces showing the light above my bed.

"Jeff and Dan, you two are doctors? How did I get here?"

"We are going to tell you everything, but not all at once. Your injuries are pretty severe and you won't be leaving here for a few days."

"Okay then, why am I in the hospital. Last thing I can remember was I was trying to escape from a sphere that I was suffocating in and then blacked out cause of the lack of air and I couldn't take the pain anymore."

"Well, as soon as we realized that you had passed out, we fought and saved you from the sphere that you were incased in. Once, we had established that you weren't dead, we needed a way to get you back here so you can get better." Replied Dan.

"The only problem we had was we had no way of doing it without completely destroying the fabric of this world. Luckily, Perry gave us an idea. We liked it so much that we did it, but we had to have some help." Added Jeff

"Well, who helped you?"

A male nurse came into the room, carrying a cup and a bottle of medications. "We helped."

"Who are you?" I questioned the nurse.

"I am the head of S.C.I.L.L.Z., Stephen."

"Why in the world did you put me through the gauntlet, why did you really put me through all of that?"

Stephen sighed. "Jealousy. You see, the people that are over us creators liked Dan and Jeff's work more than a lot of other creators. What was worse was because of Jeff and Dan's abilities; they created you, which like they have told you, more creative than many creators. There were a lot of us that were jealous, and we all grouped together to form S.C.I.L.L.Z. Once we established ourselves as a powerful group, we wondered how we could get back at Dan and Jeff. The best idea that we thought we had was to find a way to torture them much like they were torturing us. The problem was we had no idea how to do it because these guys are always around you and your friends; we had no way to steal one of you away in order to complete our plan. Some of the members started spying on Dan and Jeff; seeking a weakness we could exploit to complete our plan. After many weeks of surveillance, we knew that Jeff and Dan had some disagreements, and eventually one of them was going to come and visit their world by themselves. Knowing that this was our chance to strike, we created duplicates of the goons Dan made to bring you and Jeff back to his home after Jeff brought you to our world. Once the goons located Jeff and indicated that you had been in the area, they reported back to us. Knowing that our opportunity was at hand, we attacked their favorite hiding spot, knowing that was the one place they always went to when they were in trouble.

Once we had you captured, we used the Gauntlet to threaten you and Dan and Jeff. We expected you to chicken out and take the punishment of servant for life, but when you chose to take the Gauntlet, it struck a chord with most of us. You caused to think about creative humans in general. After watching you endure round after round of the Gauntlet, we realized how wrong we truly were. We had let our jealousy get the best of us and we had no right to do what we did."

"So is anything like this ever going to happen again?" asked the hospitalized red head.

Stephen shook his head. "Never again will anyone have to go through what you have. In fact, we are encouraging more and more creators to bring some of the creations to our world so they can see, of course, as long as the creation can be trusted with not telling everything to everyone."

"So, I can't tell anyone what I've seen over this time."

Dan spoke up. "No, no you can't. But really, with the help of the S.C.I.L.L.Z. members, we've created such an elaborate set of circumstances and situations that if you told anyone, they would probably think that you have just lost your marbles."

"Besides, you can always talk to Perry about it." Added Jeff

"Speaking of my pet, where is Perry?" As soon as I said it, the vent door to my room fell out of the wall onto the floor, and a platypus in a fedora jumped out. Perry saluted to the creators in the room and then jumped on the bed, took of his fedora, and continued his day as the mindless pet that everyone thought he was.

"Like we said before, we were about to let you know that Perry was a secret agent. Now we don't have to worry about thinking of a more difficult way of doing it." Jeff answered the inevitable question.

"Okay that answers that…"

"And now, you're going to take your medications and get some more sleep. You are still in bad shape so your still going to have to stay here for a few days." Stated Dan as he stood up from his chair.

"Don't worry, we'll be here as your doctors, and everyone else has already made plans to visit you every day." Jeff added.

"Alright doctors. Besides, I don't want to miss too many days of my summer here in this hospital." I commented. Stephen took the bottle of medications and the glass and handed it to me. The pills tasted awful, but I couldn't take the thought of not having the pain medications. I returned the glass to the nurse, and then everyone left including Perry, I guess so that nobody would wonder where he was in the morning.

I woke up around 10 the next day, when Dan and Jeff woke me up to start some physical therapy. During the day, they told me the extent of the injuries that I had. I had burns all over my torso, even though I had great use of my hands, there were multiple fractures on most of my fingers. Luckily I was able to use my thumbs and the "pointer" finger as I called it. From that weird mist that I had been subjected to, there were some weird toxins in my system, but they had been neutralized by some of the S.C.I.L.L.Z. scientist. The one thing that I didn't understand was how they could get away with the 'H' now branded onto my skin. They had thought ahead and "needed to perform a procedure" that required the "H" shaped cut on my stomach.

After therapy, they returned me to my room, where I was immediately surrounded by my family, they even brought Perry. They kept asking me questions about if I was okay, or if the food tasted good (no,no it didn't) and about a million other little things, it wore me out. To help along my understanding of the elaborate plan that Dan and Jeff had made up, I feigned amnesia and asked what had happened, which was then followed by an hour long explanation of what they had heard, which confused me to death, but I was just glad to be on the same page as everyone else.

After about an hour, mom, dad and Candace left after Ferb promised to not bug me to death and that they would pick him up after they went to the store. As soon as they left, Baljeet, Buford and Irving came in, and proceeded to do the exact same thing that I had just done with my family. It bored me to death, I was just glad to see everybody. The day continued on, with many people filing in and out. There were the doctors and nurses, Isabella and the Fireside Girls came and got their "Helping a friend in the hospital" patch. Even when the delivery truck guy didn't get his usual call from us, he called Ferb and then came and visited me for a few minutes.

The whole had been crazy and after mom picked up Ferb for the day, I was so exhausted that I feel asleep. I woke a few hours later, the sun was sending a bright orange color into the room. I rubbed the sleep from eyes to look around the room. To my surprise, there was a lone figure, their eyes closed, their head leaned to the side, taking a peaceful nap.

"You know, she's been here for a few hours. She just fell asleep about 20 minutes ago." A voice quietly stated on the other side of the room.

I quickly turned to face the speaker, who happened to be Jeff. "She's been here since I fell asleep? Wow, she really does care about me?"

"What was that?" Dan questioned as he quietly entered the room.

"Phineas here just said that Isabella really does care for him." Answered his partner. "What's even more surprising is that we didn't have to pound it into his head for him."

"What, is it such a big deal that after a near death experience that I suddenly notice how much a person actually cares about me?" I questioned the creators.

"For you, yes, yes it is. When did you start to notice these feelings toward Isabella?" asked Dan.

"When I was knocked out, I had a little talk to myself and I realized how much she is in love with me."

"But what do you feel about her?" questioned Jeff.

"Well, according to myself, I love her back. I mean I love it when she says 'Whatcha' doin' everyday. I love the fact that she hasn't stopped wearing that bow that I gave her. I just realized the only time she ever takes it off is when she is wearing her Fireside Girl beret. I just never noticed how I felt about her until I was about to walk into that bright light."

Dan and Jeff looked at each other with a smile on their faces. "That is good to hear. We've been wondering how you felt." Started Dan.

"In fact, that is the reason we wanted to bring you to our world, to see what you felt toward Isabella. You know how I said Dan had a bleak vision of your future. It was only if for some reason you would never love Isabella back." Continued Jeff.

"Well, I hope that the future doesn't seem so bleak now. Now I gotta decide when and how to tell Isabella that I love her." I frowned.

"How about right now, there isn't going to be a better time. As soon as you get out of here, you will almost never have a better time to be together alone." Said Jeff.

"But I don't want to disturb her. She looks so happy just to be in the same room as me. I don't want to mess that up. Besides, I don't know what I'm going to say."

"Oh, I think you'll find it'll come to you pretty easily." Smiled Dan, and then both creators left the room, at the same time, Isabella began to stir in her spot.

"I hope that you rested well." I spoke to the girl from across the street.

Isabella snapped to attention, suddenly remembering where she was and who she was with. "Oh Phineas, I'm glad to see that your awake."

"You know, you could've woke me up. You didn't have to sit there by yourself for all that time." Even with the sun sending in the colors of the early dusk, I could see Isabella's cheeks turn a few shades of red.

"Well, I uhh… didn't want to disturb you. I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Isabella, it's okay. I'm glad that you're here."

"You are?" questioned the surprised girl. She stood up from her chair and started walking to the bed.

"Yeah, I hate being alone, and if there is one person that I want to be with while I'm here, it would be you."

"Really?" She reached the edge of the bed, placing her hands on the thick blanket on top of me.

"Yeah, you know, while I was knocked out, I did some thinking. I took a real hard look at my life and thought, 'who would miss me the most if I didn't come back. While I was thinking about it, I was thinking about my friends, and I thought of you. I started to remember all those times that you were always so happy to be around me, or how scared you were when I was falling out of that haunted house we built to scare the hiccups out of you." Isabella's cheeks were turning even redder than before. "I kept thinking about it, and then concluded that you must care about me a lot. I would say that you love me. As I figured out that you loved me, I realized something."

"What was that?" asked Isabella.

I took my wrapped up hand and placed it on top of hers, her face not hiding the surprise she felt. "I love you back…"

Isabella jerked her hand out from my grasp. "Oh Phineas, don't say that. It's just the medications they're making you take."

I reached with both hands and took her hands in mine. "Isabella, it's true. It's not the medications; I don't have any brain damage either. This is how I truly feel."

Isabella again tried to shake out of my grasp, but even with the broken fingers, I held on to her. "Phineas, how can I be sure? For years I've been in love with you, and now that you nearly died, your saying that you noticed all those little things that I did around you, saying that you love me. Tell me Phineas, how can I know that this is the truth?"

"Why don't I give you something?" I offered.

"What would that be?" questioned the girl.

Before she could retract, I leaned over to her and gave her a kiss. She was shocked at this, but by judging how she melted after the initial contact, I could tell that she knew I was telling the truth. After a couple of seconds I pulled away, the tingling still on my lips. "Now, do you believe me?"

"Oh Phineas, yes I believe you." Exclaimed Isabella, jumping up and giving me the biggest hug she could muster.

I loved the feeling of her embrace, until the burns caused the feelings to turn to pain. "Uhh… Isabella, could you stop, your crushing the burns."

Isabella instantly relinquished her grip at me, upset that she forgot that I was still hurt. "S-Sorry about that. I was just so happy."

"There is no need to be sorry. I'm just glad that now I've got you." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. We stared into each other for what felt like forever until a knock came at the door.

"Mr. Flynn, it's time to take your medications." Called the voice I recognized as Stephens from the other side of the door.

I turned back to Isabella; she smiled as she started moving to the door.

"I gotta go, mom's gonna start worrying if I don't get home soon."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, I'll see ya later."

Isabella scurried out the door as Stephen came in with the regiment of pills. He noticed my unusually bigger than normal smile.

"Who was that?" asked the former S.C.I.L.L.Z. leader.

"Oh, that was Isabella, a good friend of mine."

"Just friends huh? Judging by that look on her face as she left and that look on yours, I'd say that ou two are a little more than just friends."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."


	8. FinaleAuthors Note

It was the day that Phineas got released from the hospital. It had been a long week but he was going to be okay. His family was so excited that they got to bring their family member home, while everyone was busily preparing a surprise party for his return in the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher home. After his "doctors" went through the necessary procedures and protocols they sent the young boy home.

"Phineas I'm so glad that you're finally getting to come home." Said the mom of the young red head.

"Yeah, life sure has boring without you and Ferb doing something every day." Added his sister, Candace.

The silent step brother said nothing as usual, but Phineas could understand that he was as happy as they were that he was coming home.

"Yeah, I'm glad to get out of that place. It was awful not being able to do anything."

"Well, you're still not going to do much son. The doctors were very clear that even though you're fit to go home, because of the severity of all your injuries and the fact that nearly all of your fingers are broken at least someplace, you won't be doing much of anything without someone helping you." Reminded the driving step-father.

"That's okay; Ferb is going to be my hands until the casts come off. Still, it's going to be a long few weeks not being able to use my hands." The truth was that Phineas was perfectly fine not being able to use his hands. He was going to be with his friends and family, and at that moment all he wanted to do was go to the backyard, sit underneath the big tree in the back, and enjoy his summer.

As soon as the family station wagon pulled into the garage, Phineas opened the door and walked quickly through the house to the sliding glass doors, thinking about what had happened to him over the course of a week. He had traveled to a different dimension, met his creators, discovered that his pet was a super spy, got tortured beyond comprehension, found out that he was in love with his best friend, came back from the nearly dead, confessed his love to the lucky girl, and had just spent the rest of the time in the hospital recovering from the torture. Phineas shook his head at the crazy things set of circumstances that had be felled him. No one would believe him if he told them, but just knowing that he had survived it all and came out with the girl in the end, well that was just okay with him.

As the boy reached for the handle on the door, another hand grabbed the door before he could. Phineas followed the hand to its owner, Ferb.

"Let me get it for you." Smiled the British brother.

"Thanks Ferb, you're the best."

As Ferb pulled back on the handle, opening the door to the outside, Phineas was shocked to find all his friends in the backyard, waiting for his return.

"Hey everybody, Phineas is here!" yelled Irving from across the yard.

As soon as everyone realized that Phineas was there, the crowd quickly converged on the red-head, asking him questions, wanting to his scars from surgery, and a many other things that are associated with the return of a dear friend from the hospital. Phineas was at first a bit overwhelmed but he quickly immersed himself with the crowd, happy to be in the presence of those that loved him.

The party had been over for a while now, the sun having gone away for the night. The moon was providing plenty of light for the 2 stepbrothers as they leaned against the big tree.

"Ferb, you outdid yourself. You set up that party and got everyone to come, and- and- and it was just awesome." Phineas stuttered, unable to put into words the joy he was feeling.

"Well, I had a lot of help. But there was one person that helped more than me."

"Really, who was it?"

"Hey, Phineas." Called a familiar voice.

Both Phineas and Ferb turned to the gate, noticing the appearance of the girl from across the street.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Just sitting here with Ferb." Replied the redhead.

Without explaining why or what he was doing, Ferb got up and went inside the house.

"Okay then, I'm just sitting here. Will you join me?

"Sure."

Isabella walked over to the tree and sat next to Phineas. For the longest time, they were just happy to be in each other's presence. After a while, the silence was broken.

"Phineas, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well, you remember what you said in the hospital, that you loved me."

Phineas smiled, remembering the moment that he confessed his new found love. "Yes, yes I do."

"Did you mean it? Do you really love me?" asked Isabella.

Phineas turned and took the girls hands in his. "Isabella yes, I meant every word of it. Why don't you believe me?"

"It just seems too good to be true. I've been waiting since the day I met you for you to notice me, but after you're in an artificial coma, you go and say that you love me. It just seems a little fishy to me."

Phineas took Isabella's hands and kissed them. "Isabella, you are going to have to trust me. It may sound crazy and unusual but you have got to believe that yes, I do love you back."

That seemed to convince Isabella. Phineas leaned back on the tree and Isabella slid her head to rest on his shoulder.

"So, now that we are going to be together, when are we going to tell everyone?" asked Isabella.

"Well, the truth is it won't be that hard to figure out when people see us holding hands and stuff like that."

Isabella smiled which made Phineas smile. Everything was right with the world and nothing was going to take what he had.

**Thanks to everyone that has read this story. I would like to give thanks were it is due. I would like to thank Blackspiderman, Comment Person, ZaxSauce12, and my English professor with helping proofread and all the other things associated with helping with a story. Thanks again to all of you for reading this story. And now that this story is over, please go vote on my profile on what I should do next. I want to hear from you. If I haven't said it, thanks to all you readers and I will see you all again very soon. –vcawarrior15**


End file.
